


Raptora, Live in Concert

by Totalspiffage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fareeha has a band and Symmetra is in love, band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totalspiffage/pseuds/Totalspiffage
Summary: Fareeha's band has been doing pretty well, she finally has a platform for her music and is surprised she actually has fans. When they start a livestream of their shows, a local late-night working architect takes notice and is enamoured with the lead singer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a one-shot. Think I can do it in two? This was written for WLW wednesday, a thing im trying to make happen every week.
> 
> This is very silly, definitely just like band AUs. Raptora's sound is like modern rock, but Fareeha's a huge classic rock nerd. Hana is still a pro gamer, but just likes getting to play drums a lot. Lucio has his own main gig, but likes to play live sometimes too. Hanzo only likes metal, but can play any genre with perfect skill. Sombra is definitely trying to meddle, and it's pretty cute. 
> 
> Anyway, don't take it too seriously, it's written quick.

The idea to livestream Raptora’s shows had actually been brilliant. The idea was Hana’s, obviously, the peppy drummer insisting it would help grow their audience. She hadn’t been wrong, and had brought in her own fans, who came over from her gaming channel.

Fareeha was a little tired of people complaining the older woman was the lead singer, instead of Hana. Not that she resented her in the slightest. Lucio also brought his own fans to the table. As the electronic genius, his samples brought the audience to life. They had a stand-in bassist in Hanzo, who had reluctantly volunteered when Fareeha had asked her old band for help in finding one. Which, considering it was a country band, was a little bit of a jump, genre-wise.

She certainly hadn’t expected this colorful assortment of people when she’d posted a “band wanted” ad with a link to some of her private demo songs. But they actually clicked so well, and sounded great.  

And, finally, Fareeha was able to perform her own, original songs. Much as being in someone else’s band kept her busy, she’d waited so long for this.

Tonight found them at Gibraltar, their usual club on weekends. It was a large space, but a little bare in Fareeha's opinion. Still, the owner, Winston, was a friend of her Mother's back when she was still playing with Overwatch. Fareeha remembered sneaking out from the back to watch her mother play alongside Jack, Gabriel, Reinhardt, and Torbjörn. All she had wanted as a kid was to become an artist, just like them. 

“Comments pouring in on the new music video. Kept me busy blocking the spam,” came the voice of their digital manager, Sombra. She sat in front of the stage where the band was all setting up, promoting the gig tonight. Sombra was a musician of a different kind, posting mostly retrowave songs online under her stage name Skycoder.

“Good! Maybe we can get in on the local music award scene this year. Jesse says he’ll probably make the country category this year,” Fareeha says, smiling as she tuned up her guitar.

Hana, laptop in front of her as she sat cross-legged on the stage. “Hey, Fareeha, have you been checking the email? We have a really nice message from a fan! She says she’s always working when we’re performing and that your music has really made her like rock!” 

“That’s nice, thank her for us, Hana!” Fareeha answered.

“Hell no, you respond. It’s addressed to you by name.”

“Me? But I’m-,” The lead singer paused, “I figured it would be one of your fans.”

Hana shook her head, “Hey, I know I’m great, but you’ve got plenty of your own fans too, Pharah.”

Fareeha paused at the use of her stage name. She went by Pharah, Hana went by her tag, D.Va, but the other team didn’t mind just using names.

She nodded, and smiled, “I’ll get it later. Thanks for telling me though, that’s nice.”

* * *

 

After the show that night, Fareeha went home, washed off her makeup, stripped out of her sweaty outfit, shedded jewelry, and put on the comfiest baggy shorts and tee she could find. The shirt had probably been Jesse’s, back when he lived with her and her mother when she was young, but she kept it out of spite.

She collapsed on her comfortable bed, opening her laptop to answer the email.

From her fan.

That was still new.

_Dear Pharah,_

_I am writing because I simply must express my appreciation for your wonderful music. I know you write every song, and they are excellent. I was not a fan of anything that could be considered Rock of any sort, and then I heard your music and was dazzled. Your songs are beautiful._

_Thank you for sharing your shows online, I am local but not a fan of crowds or bars, and I work during your shows regardless, so I appreciate still being able to see you perform._

_Regards,_

_symmetrics_

* * *

 

Satya did not have many vices, but she worked best when she could have music to focus herself. She worked best during late nights, mostly for her overseas clients. She enjoyed her traditional music, but one night a friend had accidentally sent her a link to Raptora when they were talking over her break. She'd tuned in on a slower song, a ballad, and when it went back to her usual rock music, she actually found she didn't mind. The woman's voice was lovely, and her guitar work was so beautiful, working in beautiful refrains and solos that complimented her music. 

And Satya was hooked. The frontwoman was beautiful, graceful as she jumped into the air mid-song to thunderous applause.

Tonight she wore a tight, dark blue tank top and gold leggings that hugged her every curve. She was beautiful, even sweating onstage so part of her jet black hair stuck to her face.

“Thank you!” She greeted, “Welcome to the second act! This one’s for our fans at home!”

And she went into the opening of “Rains from Above,” Satya’s favorite song.

Her heart stopped for a moment, loving the way Pharah’s vocals just soared above the background, floating on air. Still, this beautiful woman motivated her to work more efficiently. It could be worse.

A message popped up on her work screen. It was from her friend, the one who had linked her to Raptora in the first place.

 **Skycoder** : isn’t it just like she’s singing right to you when she dedicates it to the stream?  
**Symmetrics** : How considerate, to think of the people who can’t brave the sweaty crowds.  
**Skycoder** : ha. and I mean, admit it. seeing her in those tight pants is a real treat. ;)  
**Symmetrics** : I may have noticed they are tighter than usual.  
**Skycoder** : ;))))

On the stream, the singer went into a solo, and Symmetra was entranced by her fingers, moving so surely over the neck of her guitar. She went back to her work, humming along with the music as she drafted plans for a new condominium. She had it bad. And just a few hours later, when she got a response, she couldn’t help but feel her heart race.

_Symmetrics,_

_Thank you for your kind words regarding my music. If the crowds bother you, you’re always welcome to come before or afterwards, it’s usually very quiet and perhaps I can play a few songs for you so you get some of the live show experience._

_-Pharah_

Satya imagined Pharah playing just for her, and wondered if she’d be as entranced in person. Being a scientific person, there was one way to find out.


	2. Just for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah plays a small set of songs for her new fan. Everyone's smitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for another WLW wednesday! (hey if anyone wants in, post something on tumblr and tag it wlw wednesday, it's for any wlw pairing)
> 
> The "playing for someone else" is totally from personal experience it's always 10x more awkward than you want to expect it is.

_ Pharah, _

_ Thank you very much for the invitation. I think I can stop by today at 6, if that works? I would love to hear you play by yourself, I have all your acoustic tracks saved, and I find you a talented songwriter.  _

_ Hope to see you then, _

_ Symmetrics _ .

 

Fareeha felt a blush rise to her cheeks. Fans were nice, but as most came from Lucio or Hana’s streams and media presence, she didn’t get a lot of personal attention. She wondered briefly what they looked like. Either way, she shut down any ideas of opening up an interaction with the fan. It was bad news expecting them to turn out to be a beautiful woman who she’d subsequently sweep off her feet- oh no, there it went again. 

She sighed. Maybe she’d just been single for too long. Anyway, she thought, it was time to be professional, entertain a fan, and greet them amiably. Absolutely nothing more. It was bad news and not good conduct.

(Even if she  _ was  _ a beautiful woman.)

She threw her bag over a shoulder and made for the club at 5PM to set her acoustic stuff up, just in case the fan decided to come.

At 6PM, the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen walked in and spoke to the bartender on staff, “Hello, I’m here on Pharah’s invitation, could you tell her Symmetrics is here?”

Shit.

* * *

Satya’s skin was itching, everything she tried to wear felt grating except her one good dress, smooth to touch, and comfortable. It wasn’t anything special, just a normal dress she wore when she was in the office. It was even the color of her company’s logo; she had ensured it would be able to be worn to company functions. Nothing particularly impressive. 

Her nerves were grating, but she imagined things wouldn’t be crowded before a band played on Sunday, of all days. Still, she argued with herself all the way in. She stepped through the door to Gibraltar, and the barman gave her a smile. She nodded at him and got straight to the point, hoping her nervousness didn’t make the words come out wrong.

“Hello, I’m here on Pharah’s invitation, could you tell her Symmetrics is here?”

“Of course, wait one moment,” he said, and turned, but there she was, already, “Oh, there she is, nevermind! I assume you can probably go on back to the green room.”

Pharah was looking fantastic as always, her makeup already on, braids on each side of her face, wearing an old rock t-shirt and a very tight pair of jeans. Symmetra couldn’t help but be excited and took a step towards her.

“Hi, Symmetrics, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Fareeha, but I also go by Pharah.”

A name, she had her name! For a moment, Satya forgot how to speak, words evaporating from her mind completely.

“Oh, yes, my name is Satya Vaswani, I go by Symmetrics, thank you for- agreeing to meet me.”

Fareeha smiled, and Satya swooned a little.

“Come on back, Satya, I have a little set planned for you!”

* * *

 

Fareeha led her back to the rather spacious backstage room, the others wouldn’t be showing up until at least 8PM, so it was all theirs for the time being. She indicated a plush chair across from her dressing table, and grabbed her guitar, setting on her knee like always. 

“Thanks for your email, by the way, it’s a bit rare to get personal compliments and it made my night,” Fareeha said, trying not to stare at the gorgeous woman across from her for an improper amount of time.

The other woman waved a hand and scoffed, “Ridiculous, you should receive more, I’d think. Do they not listen to your songs? They’re beautiful, harmonious, even.”

The singer felt heat rising in her cheeks, “Well, I don’t know, it’s still nice to hear so thank you. Um-,” she stuttered, trying to remember her set, “Well, I was thinking I’d play “Barrage”, then  “Clear Skies,” and “Rains from Above”, was there any other song you’d like to hear?”

Her fan clapped her hands together, an intense look in her eyes, “I love all those songs. Perhaps, though, could you do “Eye of Horus” as well?”

Fareeha laughed, that was a personal song, but if her fan wanted to hear it, she’d play it, “You got it. Alright, let’s hope I don’t forget my own words.”

She plucked the opening strains of her first song, and the song came out almost automatically. After playing for so long, she forgot what it was like to just play by herself, but it was easy to get lost in the music. She’d also forgotten how awkward playing to one person could be.

Sure, it was kinda easy to impress non-musical people with your abilities, but when they were alone with you, and you were trying to focus, eye contact was awkward. Fareeha tended to just look at her guitar, focus on her chords and strumming, and avoid it altogether. Her nerves were on fire, but she knew she played strong.

Chancing a look, she glanced up to see Satya entranced, watching the way her fingers moved. She had the smallest smile on her face. Fareeha fumbled a little, distracted by her for a brief moment, but then went back to her playing. Eventually, she got to her last song.

Eyes of Horus was about her mother, and their relationship. It was personal, and it was a tough song to play and sing. It used traditional scales, and featured some non-western vocal patterns, which was complex and technical. Every time she played it, it took all her concentration. She didn’t look up through the whole song.

The moment the last chord rang out, Fareeha knew she’d definitely fucked up.

Satya was crying a little, hand on her chest.

“Oh, goodness, would you like a tissue? I’m terribly sorry. That one’s a very emotional song.”

Her fan shook her head, smiling, “It’s beautiful, it’s just beautiful.”

“Still, I’m sorry, I don’t mean to make you cry.”

Satya just dabbed at her tears delicately with her hand, “No, no, I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable, I just think your music is a delight. It’s almost as lovely as-,” she broke off, “As you.” 

There was silence for a moment as Fareeha remembered how to speak again.

“I’m- uh- thank you, I- That’s so nice of you.” She half spoke, half-giggled, “It’s not every day a beautiful woman calls me lovely.”

Satya held her gaze, “A crime, surely. You should be told that every day,” she stood from the seat, and looked a little awkwardly around, “I assume you need to prepare for your gig, but I can’t thank you enough for inviting me. It was a dream come true to hear and see you play in person. And to meet you.”

Fareeha set her guitar down before standing, moving to escort her, “Let me show you out, it’s the least i can do, you’ve been such a treat to play for.” Her cheeks were still burning, her stomach fluttering.

“I lied earlier, you know, there was one other song I’d like you to play, but I’d rather save it for another day, if you’ll have me.” Satya was smirking slightly as she stopped before the door.

The singer stopped and looked at a loss for a moment, “I would love to! I mean, maybe uh- maybe after dinner? If you would like?”

Satya looked immensely pleased and nodded, “I have a place in mind, if that is agreeable. I’ll also send you my number. I feel that might be a more efficient form of contact.”

“Yes, that works perfectly, I’ll email you when I’m free this week and we can work it out.” Was this a date? Fareeha hoped very, very much that  it was a date.

“It’s a date.”

Oh thank god.

Satya turned and exited, giving a little wave behind her, and Fareeha stood there completely smitten for a complete minute before the bartender threw a towel at her.


End file.
